


Camping Interrupted

by aerosmiley219



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Camping, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CJ, Danny, Josh, and Donna, decide to go camping and Josh interrupts an intimate moment between CJ and Danny.<br/>*followed by the next day</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I seriously don’t know why I’m doing this,” CJ lamented under her breath. “I mean I was dating Ben for however long and sure I came close to going camping once but I never actually had to go through with it. Where’s a bomb scare when I need one?”

She stopped and looked up at Danny. “I’m not what you’d call a ‘camping girl’, Danny”

He laughed, “I know. But Josh thought it’d be fun to get away and it’ll give us all time to enjoy our company.” He stopped, turned around, and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

“Really? How are we supposed to spend time together when SOMEone suggested we do a boy tent and a girl tent?”

“I don’t think Josh really thought you guys would have said that was okay. You didn’t see the look on his face.”

CJ grumbled, “fine, whatever.” She moved forward to help him set up a tent.

Donna and Josh followed close behind, a tent and another set of gear in tow.

“Josh,” Donna whined somewhat quietly, “I’m sorry, okay?”

“It’s fine Donna,” he pouted.

****

The couples set up their tents and got them all set and then decided on a drink and a stroll, pairing off to wander in separate directions.

Once she thought they were sufficiently out of earshot, CJ stopped, “hey Danny? C’mere a second?”

“What’s up, Ceej?”

“This,” CJ grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the closest tree, kissing him with all of her might.

Danny wrapped his hands around her waist and leaned into this gesture.

“You like the fresh air, huh?” Danny joked.

CJ nuzzled his neck, “why don’t you take me back to the tent and I’ll show you?”

“But Donna and Josh could be back at any time.”

“Guess we should get moving, huh?”

Danny grabbed her hand and pulled her back in the direction from which they came.

Once they reached the closest tent, they dropped to their knees, Danny scrambling to unzip the tent before lunging in.

CJ soon followed and dove in, landing on top of him.

Danny sat up and half zipped the tent before leaning back, “good enough.”

CJ giggled and proceeded to unzip and then wiggled out of one leg of her pant legs. 

“Stop,” he ordered. 

Her eyes flew open, “what?”

“Nothing,” Danny smiled. He positioned himself between her thighs and began to run a finger up one closely shaven, wet lip and down the other. 

She sighed and grinned, biting her lower lip as she let him take control, feeling him fully possess her with his mouth. God she loved his fingers. And his mouth. And his beard.

Danny slid one finger into her heat, “god damn you’re wet.”

CJ giggled quietly and closed her eyes, letting one hand run through his red curls.

He slid another finger in her and hooked his fingers within her.

She groaned. “Yes…”

He withdrew his fingers and braced himself as he lowered his face to her waiting pussy.

Danny sighed and blew a stream of cool air all over her wetness.

“Mmm,” she sighed quietly. She removed her hand from his head and placed it on her face. She never would have thought they’d be doing this in the wilderness, when people could come by at any moment. But damn if he didn’t know what he was doing and lord knows she wasn’t about to stop him.

He stuck out his tongue and slid the width of it between her folds once before looking up, making eye contact. Danny winked at her and went back for more when he heard footsteps.

“Oh god,” he said before lunging his body on top of hers.

“Danny! What…?” She started, utterly confused.

He quickly moved his hand over her mouth and whispered, “shh. Someone’s coming.”

“Yeah, it was gonna be me,” CJ groaned.

“No, seriously.”

“Danny?” Josh shouted. “You around?”

“Uh, yeah, Josh. In the tent. Be right out.”

“No, it’s fine. Donna decided to go to bed early so I wanted to see what you were doing.”

CJ tried not to giggle when feeling his erection, which was pressed against her hip, beginning to diminish.

Josh stopped at the front of the tent and looked down at the scene in front of him. “Danny?”

“Yeah, Josh?” Danny asked, not moving.

“Why do you have four legs, only one, two, three of which are clothed?” He counted then crossed his arms over his chest and struggled to keep from bursting into a fit of giggles, regardless of how well earned they may be. He nodded his head to one side and awaited a response.

“Uh, um, can I have a minute, please?”

“Well, I asked you a question, I figure a response is only fair, right?”

“Joshua!” CJ shouted from underneath Danny. “I swear to god if you don’t walk away right now I will have your balls on a platter and force feed them to you for breakfast!”

He laughed, “you like ‘em feisty, don’t you Dan?”

“You’d probably better take a quick walk. I don’t think she’s kidding.”

“What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t even offer to lend a hand?” Josh asked, laughing. “Fine. You know? You guys used to be fun…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it picks up where the last chapter left off. only, this time there are no interruptions

Danny rolled over and felt a smooth, warm shape curled up next to him, a bare leg tangled between his. He sighed before his eyes flew open, remembering he was to be sharing a tent with Josh. But, much to his delight, he found a peacefully sleeping CJ.

He closed his eyes and blew out a thankful breath, remembering part of the conversation the foursome had had last night around the campfire.

Josh was able to convince Donna to come out of the tent and join him and Danny by the fire and Danny was able to convince CJ that she was scarier than Josh could ever be, and she really shouldn’t be embarrassed. Eventually, after some cajoling from Donna, she joined them as well.

Donna had made two different thermoses of tea, one spiked with peach and the other with raspberry schnapps. She passed them around to the others and after a few drinks, tensions finally began to ease.

“I blame you, Joshua,” CJ started, only slightly tipsy. “If you hadn’t suggested separate tents, Danny would have been able to control himself earlier.” She leaned her shoulder into his.

“Hey!” Danny retorted, taking the tea from her. “If you recall…” CJ shot him a look, stopping his thought mid-sentence.

“My fault? I believe Donna was the one who suggested it!”

“Do you want to remain celibate on this trip? Cuz that’s what it’s looking like, mister.”

“Nope. I blame you. You agreed to it. You could have suggested otherwise.” She chuckled before taking the other tea from Donna’s hands.

“Yeah. Your fault,” she joked, she too beginning to feel a bit fuzzy.

He sighed. “Fine. But you’re not gonna hold us to it, are you?”

Donna leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and linked her arm through his. “CJ?”

“Yeah. Danny?”

“Like you have to ask,” he scoffed.

“It’s settled then. We’ll take the one we got comfortable in earlier, k?” CJ suggested.

Josh smiled, “yeah, I wouldn’t want to be on those sheets.”

“Hey!” CJ reached down and fished for a stick to threaten him with. She found a twig no thicker than her pinky finger and shook it at him. “Just be grateful I didn’t find something bigger to throw at you.” She laughed before tossing it into the fire.

Danny wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in closer, for warmth, he’d argue, although no one would ask.

~X~

He grinned as he pulled her closer into him, nuzzling her neck and sighing in relief. Moments later, he was fast asleep.

Another hour or so passed before CJ awoke. “The sun’s almost up,” she thought to herself. She snuggled back under the blanket and realized she wasn’t alone. In fact, she’d spent the night curled up with Danny.

CJ smiled when she felt his beard scratch against her back. It reminded her of the previous day’s activities and how they’d been caught by Josh. She had been so embarrassed. But now that they were sleeping, in the nude, together it’d be a damn shame if she let this memory go to waste. 

“Let’s see how he likes it,” she thought. CJ crawled out from his arm and sidled her way down his body. The blanket still covered him and, with one gentle push, Danny rolled on to his back. She wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and slowly began sucking on him.

Almost immediately, Danny began to harden. He groaned, audibly, as her head bobbed faster. “Hmm?”

“Mmm!”

“CJ? What…?” Danny pushed the blanket down to reveal his favorite face between his thighs.

She paused only briefly before continuing to take him in her mouth, “morning.”

“Now?”

“Yeah. I wanted to finish what you started yesterday,” she replied while stroking him.

“Come here,” he offered.

“Not done yet.” She grasped him at the base and squeezed as she traced her tongue along his head. She flicked his slit and stared into his eyes.

“No,” he panted, “I mean come here, on my face,” he gestured to her.

CJ popped her head up in surprise before grinning. “Okay.”

As elegantly as she could, given the small confines of the tent, CJ moved to straddle him. Danny wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her down on to him. Before CJ could lean forward, he latched on, sending a jolt through her body, quite literally taking her breath away.

CJ’s eyes rolled back into her head as she bit down on her lower lip, holding back a moan of satisfaction, instead releasing it in a long exhale. “Oh Danny,” she breathed.

He grinned as he continued to lick her, bite down gently and tug on her lips, flick her clit.

She opened her eyes and looked down at his body, “oh yeah,” she mumbled. CJ leaned forward and braced herself on her elbows on each side of his hips. She grasped him in her hand and slowly circled her tongue around his head once more.

Danny groaned into her when the feeling of her around his cock finally hit him. He’d been so content to get her off, he’d completely forgotten what started all of this.

CJ giggled as she felt the vibrations from his sudden happiness hit her clit. She continued to take him into her mouth, deeper and deeper until she realized she was actually at the perfect angle to deep throat him.

In one quick movement, CJ took all of him down her throat and pushed deeper.

Danny moaned as he pushed her hips up from him.

“Fuck! Stop. You have to stop.”

She sat up and pulled up off of him. “Huh? That’s not okay?” She asked, genuinely concerned.

“God no. It felt too good…”

“Oh.” A devious smile came across her face as she leaned forward once more and began sucking him, again.

“CJ,” he warned.

“What?” She replied, playfully.

“You know what.”

She went back to sucking on him some more and began rocking her hips against his face. CJ moaned into him and deep throated him once more. She pulled back with a satisfied smile on her face

Danny bit the inside of one of her thighs and spanked her, playfully.

She yelped. “Hey!”

“Did you want this to be over right now?”

“No.”

“Me neither. Why don’t you ride me?”

“Okay.”

CJ climbed off of him and turned to face him. Danny offered his hands to help her brace herself as she lowered her body on to his waiting erection.

“Yes,” she hissed while grinding her hips into his. She moved his hands to her hips as she leaned forward and kissed him, her hips beginning to bounce.

CJ moaned into his mouth as the sound of their flesh sticking to one another’s got louder. She moved her head to his neck and whimpered, “Danny?”

“God you feel good. Aren’t you glad I stopped you?”

“Yeah,” she panted.

“You’re getting close, aren’t you?”

“Mmhmm,” she nodded, her brow furrowing in concentration. “More.”

“Don’t stop.” He dug his fingers into her ass as her rhythm became more sporadic. “That’s my girl. Come on. Cum for me.”

She ground her hips into his while fisting the blanket in her hands, “oh god!” She bounced on him faster, willing herself to climax. “Please?”

“Fuck me CJ,” he moaned, his toes curling in anticipation.

“Oh fuck!” CJ yelled when she finally got her release. Her body stilled as the first wave hit her.

Danny held back a laugh as he pushed up into her, feeling his own orgasm following close behind. “Yes!”

She shuddered on top of him growling once, as her hips came to a rest. His body jerked a few times before he let out a satisfied sigh. 

CJ smiled and rose just enough to kiss him. “Mmm.”

He returned her smile as CJ stretched her body out over his before rolling over and falling on to the air mattress next to him. She grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers. “Wow.”

“Yeah. Wow.”

The sound of enthusiastic clapping came from outside the tent. “Way to go, Dan!”

CJ’s eyes went wide. “Oh god.”

“You just said that,” he joked.

“They heard.”

“Yeah they heard. Tents afford very little privacy.”

“Josh!” Donna admonished. “Leave them alone!”

“What?” He laughed. “I figured he deserved a round of applause for a job well done.”

CJ groaned as she rolled over on to her stomach, burying her face into the pillow.

Danny smiled. “What? It’s not like we didn’t hear them last night.” He kissed her shoulder and waited. “Besides,” he started, she looked over at him as he continued, “I think we put on a MUCH better show than they did.”

CJ buried her face back into the pillow but, seconds later, looked back at Danny, and with a grin, replied, “we did, didn’t we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to my fellow (anon) Fanney for the suggestion!


End file.
